A New Perspective
by Wells the Grey
Summary: Book 1: A New Perspective Book 2: A New Dawn In a alternate timeline in which Eddie Thawne killed Eobard instead of killing himself. Barry has to deal with the fact that he won't be ending up with Iris, but he has started to fall for someone else.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Chapter 1: A New Begining**

This whole story takes place in an alternate timeline in which Eddie Thawne killed Eobard with the pistol instead of taking his own life.

* * *

Caitlin's POV:

We were in the cortex when Barry returned but the portal had disrupted the cameras that we had in the particle accelerator so we were blind. The only way of knowing what is going on down there was Barry's communication device.

We heard from Barry's comm "Just so we're clear, after I kill you, I'm going to kill them. And then I'm going to kill your father. I always win… Flash"

We all heard a gunshot which surprised us.

"Eddie" Professor Stein said worried

"Eddie?!" Screamed Iris

"I'm fine Iris." Confirmed Eddie. Iris look relieved and we ran down to the particle accelerator. Iris ran to Eddie while I ran to Cisco to help him up. We both ran over to Barry to see if he's okay.

"Barry! Are you alright?" I asked

"I'm fine Cait" Reassured Barry

"I hate to rain on this parade but we have a problem. You might want to return to the cortex… immediately." Professor Stein said worriedly.

Cisco and I got Barry on his feet and everyone made their way to the Cortex. As we arrived we all caught a glimpse of what the problem is.

"What is that?!" Cisco asked nervously

"That my friend, is a singularity… and it can't be stopped." Stein told us

"There has to be a way!" I said.

"What if Barry runs in the opposite way as the singularity just like a tornado?" Suggested Cisco.

"That might work" Said Stein

As Stein said that, Barry sped off towards the vortex.

"He'll be fine Cait" Ronnie assured me

Barry's POV

I arrived at the vortex and started to run in the opposite direction. It started to work but after a while it wasn't anymore

"Guys, it's not working" I said. I heard over the comms Professor Stein talking.

"I have another way that might work" Stein Said. "If we separate in the eye, the amount of energy that would be released should close the singularity."

"No Ronnie it's too dangerous" Caitlin said

"It's our only hope Ronald" Replied Stein

"Cait we have to try" Ronnie told her

I kept running but I could feel myself getting tired. I saw Firestorm fly up into the singularity.

"Ronnie, Professor"

"Take care of Cait for me" He said before ripping the splicer off. There was a massive explosion that sent me flying back down towards the city. I caught the professor and regained my balance by running down one of the buildings. I ran us back to the side of STAR Labs. I saw Caitlin run outside to us.

"I'm sorry Cait" I said before passing out.

* * *

A Couple Months Later

Barry's POV

"Hey Barry, you ready for Flash Day?" Cisco Asked me

"Yeah, it's just…" I replied

"Iris?"

"Yeah, i'm still trying to get over her"

"Hey, how about you, me, and Caitlin go grab drink after Flash day"

"I'm in, do you know where she is?"

"I think she's in the lounge"

I sped off to the Lounge only to see Caitlin crying with her head in her hands.

"Cait what's wrong" I asked her

I sat down next to her

"It's been two months since Ronnie's death" She said

"Come here" I Said

Caitlin comes in for a hug and we proceed to hug for minutes while Caitlin continues to cry.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Twitter: wellsthegrey**


	2. Chapter 2: Flash Day Incident

**Chapter 2: Flash Day Incident**

"Two months and one day ago, we were going to have our entire city lifted into the skies into an unknown… thing. We were saved by the one the only… Flash!" Mayor Bellows announced expecting the Flash to show up. "The Flash!"

Everyone in the audience was looking around to see his lightning only to hear and feel a gust of wind coming from the stage. The Flash just arrived.

* * *

 **Yesterday**

 **Barry's POV**

"Barry we're getting alerts about a meta attack on Central City Bank" Cisco Informed me

"I'm on my way" I responded

"Caitlin I need to go" I told Caitlin

"Don't die" Caitlin said very scared "I don't want to lose you too"

"Don't worry I have no intentions of dying" I assured her

"Promise?"

"Promise"

I left and ran to the bank to find it completely fine, no broken windows, doors, and even people in it. I thought to myself if it was just a false alarm.

"Cisco are you sure there was an attack on the bank?" I asked Cisco

All I got back from the comms was static, so I ran back to STAR labs only to find the place trashed, Cisco unconscious and Caitlin missing.

"Hey Cisco, Cisco!" I yelled

"Son of a breach, oh, Barry there's a lot that we need to talk about" Cisco informed me

Cisco told me everything that happened.

 **Cisco's POV**

"Barry we're getting alerts about a meta attack on Central City Bank" I informed Barry

"I'm on my way" Barry replied. As Barry took off toward Central City Bank I heard a huge explosion coming from the particle accelerator. I went to go get Caitlin but when I got there Shawna Baez, aka Peek-a-Boo, holding Caitlin by the throat.

"Hey put her down, Peek-a-Boo" I yelled

"Cisco Ramon… you have one day to send me the flash or she gets it…" She responds then vanished.

"No!" I scream in frustration. As I was running back to the cortex I had some sort of vision, I saw havoc across Central City and Caitlin with a gun to her head. After that strange vision I took a detour to the Time Vault to ask Gideon a questing.

"Gideon who escaped during that explosion?"

"Shawna Baez and Mark Mardon escaped from the Particle Accelerator and Roy Bivolo was killed." Gideon Answered.

"Barry I need you back her at STAR Labs quick!" I yelled only to get static from the comms. As I was returning to the cortex I was attacked by Mark Mardon, aka Weather Wizard, he threw me against the wall and knocked me unconscious.

 **Barry's POV**

"Do you know where she is?" I asked

"No but like I said she gave us the day to find her" Cisco replied

I thought for a minute where Baez was.

"Well, we can assume that she will be working with Mardon." I presumed

"So we could track him like a hurricane" Cisco said continuing my sentence.

"Exactly" I replied. We made our way to the Cortex we found Professor Stein unconscious. He seemed to have been thrown across the room many times before he was knocked out.

"Professor!" Cisco yelled. We ran over to the professor and reawaken him.

"Barry, Cisco, what happened?" Professor Stein asked

"You were knocked out by Weather Wizard" Cisco told him.

"Where's Dr. Snow?" He wondered

"She was taken by Peek-a-Boo when the pipeline exploded" I replied

"How are we going to find her?" He asked

"Professor enough with the questions. We're going to find her." I answered. Both me and Cisco got the professor on his feet and we started to look for strange and unknown weather phenomenons.

"Bullseye. We found them" Cisco said with excitement

"Where are they?" I asked

"The abandoned Stagg Industry building" Cisco informed me

"Cait, I'm coming" I whispered

I sped off towards Stagg Industries at I believe was the fastest I have ever ran. As I ran up towards the building I looked up to see Mark Mardon looking down at me like a hawk. I ran inside to find Baez.

"Peek-a-Boo I'm here now let her go." I yelled

"Not quite yet" She said

As she replied I could feel a jolt of electricity coming from my back and knew instantly knew that I just got shot with lightning by Mardon. As I was hit I was thrown a few feet ahead. As I rose back up I looked back to see Mardon flying towards me.

"Barry!" Caitlin yelled. Mardon punched me straight across the face which threw me back a few more feet

"I thought you would be more of a fight, Flash" Mardon said

"I haven't even started yet" I said

I started to run around Mardon but ended up getting thrown against a wall.

"Well this is goodbye then, Flash…" Mardon said. But before he could shot me with lightning he was shot by someone who looks like, Harrison Wells.

"Dr. Wells?" I asked but before he could respond Baez teleported behind him and held him at knife point.

"Don't try anything or he dies" She threatened

I used me speed and grabbed the knife out of her hand. I guess she underestimated my speed. I threw the knife to the floor and Baez teleported out of there. I was still in shock from Dr. Wells or I guess Thawne but Eddie killed him. I ran over to Caitlin and and freed her.

"Caitlin, are you alright?" I asked

"I am now fine" Caitlin Responded

"Let's get you home" I said

I picked her up and started to run back to STAR Labs but I noticed that the Dr. Wells doppelgänger has disappeared. When we arrived I put Caitlin down and turned around and hug me.

"Thank you Barry" Caitlin said

"Hey Cait, it's not like you haven't saved me hundreds of times before" I responded

* * *

 **Present Day**

"Flash we present you the key to the city for saving us once again" Mayor Bellows said. When I was walking towards the Mayor when there was an explosion in one of the buildings nearby the event. I ran up there to find a bulky huge eight feet tall person.

"Flash, Zoom wants you dead" He said proceeding to hit me out of the building dropping me twenty stories and landing on a car. I looked up to see him looking down at me and turns away.

"Barry, are you okay?" Asked Cisco. I started to talk but drifted in and out of consciousness and ended up unconscious.

 **Cisco's POV**

"Barry, Barry!" I yelled. Joe, Professor Stein, Eddie and Iris came running towards us.

"What happened?" Asked Eddie

"He was thrown from that building and landed here" I explained "We need to get him back to STAR Labs."

"I'll go grab the truck" Joe said running off.

As Joe went to grab the Professor Stein said he'll call Caitlin to let her know.

"Will he be okay?" Iris asked

"I don't know" I said worrying "Knowing Barry's regenerative process he should be fine in a couple of hours but I'm no doctor I can't say for sure"

Joe comes diving up with the STAR Labs van. We opened up the back and brought Barry onboard. We drove to STAR Labs and brought him up to the Med bay where Caitlin and Professor Stein was waiting for us.

"What happened?" Asked Caitlin. I could tell in her voice that her voice has change from her normal worried voice when Barry gets hurt to a different voice.

"He fell from about twenty stories" I informed her

"Hand me the x-Ray scanner" She asked me. I handed her the scanner. A few minutes later she looked upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"He has three broken ribs and he fractured his spine." She said.

"It's getting late Caitlin you should go, I'll stay here" I said

"No, it's alright I'll stay here. You should go" She said

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm sure" She said

 **Caitlin's POV**

As Cisco left I went over to Barry

"Come on Barry, come back to me" I said "I don't want to lose someone I care about again"

I leaned over and kissed Barry on his forehead and walked back over to one of the chairs. I stayed up for a couple of hours and Barry still has not woken up yet. I ended up falling asleep.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: The Wedding

**Chapter 3: The Wedding**

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

It has been a total of six months since the singularity appeared over Central City. Iris' and Eddie's wedding is in a couple of months.

"Hey Barry, you know how Eddie's and my wedding is in a couple of months right?" Iris asked me

"Yeah what about it?" I responded

"Well I want you to be there. Well I thought it would make sense for my best friend for over a decade should be there"

"I'll be there"

"Also Barry, bring someone. I better not see you alone, maybe bring Caitlin. I've seen how you two look at each other"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's the same look both Eddie and I do"

As Iris left the Cortex, I knew I would need to find someone to take because I knew Iris would be pissed if I didn't have anyone there with me but I thought about what Iris has said about me and Caitlin.

 **Caitlin's POV**

I walked into the Cortex and saw Barry working on something.

"Hey Barry whatcha you working on?" I asked

"I'm trying to track down Zoom by tracking static electricity, but so far haven't found anything" Barry replied. As I was walking towards my lab to put my bag in there but was stopped by Barry. "Cait I have a question for you"

"What is it?"

"Iris has asked me to be there at her wedding and she wants me to bring someone" He said "So I was wondering if you'd like to come with me" I was kinda shocked that Barry would ask me to go to a wedding. I didn't know he felt that way about me. I always thought that it was only one way, not mutual.

"I'd love to go"

* * *

 **Five Days before the Wedding**

 **Barry's POV**

A new meta human going by the name Pyro has attack the Central City Gold reserves and this will be the first test of the new power dampening cuffs that Cisco has developed.

"What should we wear to the wedding?" Asked Caitlin

"Huh?" I asked confused

I heard faintly over the comms Cisco asked "Wedding? Are you two… you know"

"No we are not getting married Cisco, this is for Iris' wedding" Caitlin replied

Caitlin continued to talk "Well since their wedding is in five days we plan out what we are wearing"

As Caitlin and I was talking I got hit by a blast from Pyro

"Oh, Flashy here doesn't like the heat" Pyro said

"You don't have to do this Frye" I said

"Oh but I do"

Pyro was using his powers to block me from running. I rotated my arms quite fast to create a wind current which threw Pyro back.

"It's over Frye" I rebuked

"No, no it's not" As he finished his sentence he took off like a rocket into the ceiling and into the sky.

"What if we wore something that matches?" Caitlin asked

"How about we talk about this when I get back to STAR Labs" I said. I sped back to STAR Labs to report what happened.

"So what happened?" Caitlin asked

"Pyro got away" I responded

"Not entirely" Professor Stein jumped in "Both Harry and I have found a way to find him"

"How?" I asked

"Using the same way you tracked Firestorm last year" Harry answered "Using infrared"

"We'll track him down, you two have somethings to figure out" Cisco said. He told Caitlin and I and winked at me.

"Cisco!" I said hitting him in the arm.

"But Cisco is right, we need to figure out what we are wearing" Caitlin said

"Don't worry we'll find him" Cisco reassured me. I picked up Caitlin and ran out of the Cortex to her car.

"I'll drive"

"Why don't we just run there?" Caitlin asked

"Caitlin"

"What, it would be fast then driving there"

"Fine" I sighed. I picked up Caitlin again and ran to the Central City Shopping Mall to look for a place to buy our outfits.

"What about this store?" She asked

"Yeah let's go take a look." I agreed

As we walked in one of the employees walked up to us.

"Can I help you guys find what you are looking for" They asked

"Yeah actually, we're looking for outfits that would go well with a wedding" I explained

"Oh, Congratulations you two"

"Oh we aren't getting married" Caitlin said

"My… sister is getting married" I explained

"Sorry for my misunderstandment"

"Don't worry you aren't the only one who made that mistake" I said looking at Caitlin. Caitlin laughed

"I think this would fit what you are looking for" They said

 **Caitlin's POV**

As they were leading both Barry and me over to the outfits, Barry looked over smiled and then put his arm around me.

"These are our best outfits for a wedding but they do cost a bit" They said

"Oh my god Barry look at the price" I gasped

"Don't worry about the price Cait I got it" Barry said

"Are you sure they cost a lot?"

"Yes Cait I'm sure. We'll take them"

 **Barry's POV**

When we left the store I ran both of us back to Caitlin's.

"I can't believe you just did that" Caitlin said

"What buying the best outfit, for the best person" I said

As I said that I leaned in and kissed Caitlin. She didn't resist.

"Since when did the fastest man alive have an interest in a Bio-Engineer."

"But the real question is since when did a Bio-Engineer have an interest in a CSI" I said leaning back into kissing her. My phone went off but ignored it to be with Caitlin. It went off three more times for Caitlin said to check it.

"Barry, Caitlin we need you guys back at STAR Labs quick" Cisco said

"What's going on?" I asked

"We've found Pyro"

"Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"I guess"

"Thanks"

As I turned off my phone I saw Caitlin in bed already going thru channels on the tv.

"So what are we going to watch, Dr. Snow?" I asked

"I don't know, Mr. Allen" Caitlin said while we both laughed. I started to kiss Caitlin again.

"What about Star Trek?" Caitlin asked "I know you and Cisco watch it and I kinda want to start watching it, and I know it's one of your favorites, you know since you and Cisco watched it five times"

"I'm fine with anything if you're here, except for the first episode it's terrible." I said

We ended up watching a couple of episodes until Caitlin fell asleep.

"Goodnight Cait." I whispered. I turned off the tv and the lights and fell asleep as well.

* * *

 **The next day**

 **Caitlin's POV**

I slept quite well, probably because I knew I was save with Barry here.

"Cait, Cait wake up" Barry said to me quietly "We need to go to STAR Labs"

"Ten more minutes"

"Cait come on"

I turned over on to my side and lifted the blankets over my head only to have them pulled off by Barry.

"Fine" I said "but you owe me a coffee from Jitters"

"Come on" He said waving towards the door

I got up really slow but Barry used his speed to get me dressed.

"Barry I could have done that"

"You might have but we would have been late. Let's go to Jitters quickly" Barry said while we both were laughing. Since we didn't take my car yesterday Barry decided to run us to Jitters and then to STAR Labs.

"Sorry we're late…" Barry started to say

"I slept in" I finished

"Cait"

"He's our friend he deserves to know"

Point at both of us Cisco said "Oh, you two…"

"Yeah" Barry said "So You said yesterday that you found Pyro"

"He's on the move again" Yelled Harry

"Jefferson" Professor Stein said. He merged with Jackson to become Firestorm.

"Are we going?" Firestorm asked. I looked at Caitlin

"Go get him" She said while smirking

Both Firestorm and I followed and caught up to Pyro. Firestorm landed on him and grounded him.

"Flash back so soon." Pyro said "and who's this new guy" As he finished talking he shot a fire ball at Firestorm but to his surprise he only absorbed it.

"Hey Frye can we just hurry this up I have a bachelor party that I need to get to" I said signaling to Firestorm. At the moment I had Pyro distracted Firestorm flew right into him knocking him out.

"Thanks, that guy was kinda annoying me"

"Hey no problem. If you need our help again both Grey and I will be there" Firestorm would take off into the skies as I would take Pyro and lock him up in the pipeline. As I returned to the cortex both Caitlin and Cisco were waiting for me.

"Is there a problem?" I asked

"Yeah you're still here" Cisco said "You should be with Eddie right now at his bachelor party"

"And before you go here take this" Caitlin said handing me a bottle

"What is it?" I asked

"It's 650 proof" Caitlin said "Since the 500 proof kinda worked we thought that you should be able to drink like the rest of them"

"Thanks, both of you"

"Now get down there" Cisco said

I ran off to meet Eddie at Warriors

"Hey Eddie"

"Hey Barr"

* * *

 **Four days later**

 **Caitlin's POV**

It's the day of the wedding and it's in a couple of hours. Barry ran to my door and knocked. I knew it was Barry since I heard his sonic blast.

"Barry come in"

"How did you know it was me?"

"I had a feeling"

Barry leaned in and kissed me

"So are we ready to go?" Barry asked

"I think we are" I said laughing

Barry picked me up and ran us to Iris and Eddie's wedding.

"Barry! Caitlin!" Iris yelled while walking towards us. "Thank you guys for coming"

"Yeah, no problem Iris, we're happy for you" I said

"Hey Barry can I talk to you?" Iris asked

"Yeah sure" Barry asked "You'll be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine" I said. As Barry walked off to talk with Iris, Joe walked up to me

"Hey Caitlin"

"Hey Joe"

"So I saw you came with Barry"

"Yeah, he asked me if I wanted to come"

"So you and Barry?"

"I don't know, maybe"

"Caitlin, I just want to let you know that you don't need to 'Win me over' to be with Barry because i'm like his father and all. Since the moment I saw you two together I saw chemistry between you"

"Joe"

"Sorry I just had to make that joke" He said while we both laughed

 **After the wedding**

Both Barry and I walked over to Iris and Eddie to congratulate them.

"Hey once again congrats you guys" Barry said "and Eddie remember to not put yourself in danger… she gets a bit mad"

"Barry!" Iris yelled

"What? It's true isn't it?" Barry asked. Eddie started to laugh at what Barry said. A little bit later me and Barry start to walk out of the party so Barry could use his speed. Captain Singh caught up to us to ask Barry something.

"Allen" Singh yelled

"Yes Captain"

"We need some info on this new Meta called Pyro. Is there anyway that you could find some information on him?"

"Yeah I think I can find something"

"Thanks Allen"

 **Barry's POV**

As the Captain started to walk back to the party. Zoom arrived and grabbed Caitlin

"As I told you, I will take everything from you" Zoom said

"Zolomon let her go. This is between me and you" Captain Singh turned around and saw Zoom holding Caitlin. He came running with his gun out

"Let her go!" He yelled while running closer. Zoom ran off with Caitlin

"Caitlin!" I yelled. I sped off not caring if Singh found out that I'm the flash. I followed Zoom until I lost him. I searched the city many times. I returned to STAR Labs.

"Cisco search the city for a high amount of Static Electricity." I said

"Where's Caitlin?" Cisco asked. All I did was look at him

"I'm on it." He said running towards the computer.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: Saviour

**Chapter 4: Saviour**

* * *

 **Previously on A New Perception**

As the Captain started to walk back to the party. Zoom arrived and grabbed Caitlin

"As I told you, I will take everything from you" Zoom said

"Zolomon let her go" I said "This is between me and you" Captain Singh turned around and saw Zoom holding Caitlin. He came running with his gun out

"Let her go!" He yelled while running closer. Zoom ran off with Caitlin

"Caitlin!" I yelled. I sped off not caring if Singh found out that I'm the flash. I followed Zoom until I lost him. I searched the city many times. I returned to STAR Labs.

"Cisco search the city for a high amount of Static Electricity." I said

"Where's Caitlin?" Cisco asked. All I did was look at him

"I'm on it." He said running towards the computer

And now the continuation…

* * *

"Cisco anything?" I asked

"If you keep running Barry I won't be able to find her" Cisco said

I stopped using my speed.

* * *

 **A** **week** **later**

 **Caitlin's** **POV**

"Why did you take me Hunter?" I asked

"I thought it was obvious" Hunter said "I love you Caitlin"

"But I don't love you" I yelled

As I said that Hunter reverted back to Zoom

"Well then if when I get back and you're not here then I know I made a mistake but if you're here then I know I was right" As Zoom ran off Captain Singh came to extract me.

"Miss Snow" Said the Captain

"Captain Singh? What are you doing here?"

"We've came to get you out of here"

 **Barry's POV**

"Where are you Cait?" I said looking at the map of Central City

I went over to the Time Vault to try and figure out where Caitlin is using Gideon.

"Gideon has there been any unusual amounts of static electricity around the city?"

"There has been one unusual amount of static electricity around the Central City Police Department"

"Hey Barry can you come to the Cortex?" Cisco asked on the comms. I walked over to the cortex to see Cisco waiting for my by the entrance.

"Hey Cisco, what is it?" I asked. Cisco just pointed to the Med Bay. I ran over to it to see my Dad doing a check up on Caitlin.

"Caitlin!" I yelled while running towards her.

"Hey Barry" Caitlin said

"Barry" He said walking to me "She's still in shock" Even though Caitlin might not be fully here, I still wanted to see how she is doing. I walked back over to Caitlin.

"How are you doing?" I asked

"Better" She said grabbing my hand "Hunter has taken over CCPD"

"Captain Singh?" I asked. Caitlin looked over to the entrance to show Barry.

"Mr Allen" Singh said "This was the last spot I would think to be the Flash's hideout. How long?"

"Since I reawoke from the coma. Captain you have to understand why I couldn't tell anyone, it would have endangered my family, my friends, the person I love."

"I do understand Allen"

As Harry walked around the corner Singh drew his weapon.

"Captain, this is not Harrison Wells… of our Earth" I said

"What do you mean… our Earth"

"Harry is from Earth-2, another Earth within the multiverse"

"Multiverse?"

"There may be a couple of things that we may want to catch you up on. Dad do you mind"

"Yeah no problems slugger, but we will have a talk when this is all over" Dad said. I walked back over to Caitlin.

"Do you need anything Cait?" I asked

"Maybe a Big Belly Burger and my own bed" Caitlin said

"I can guarantee Big Belly Burgers but I'll have to ask the doctor" I said jokingly

"Barry, seriously?"

"Come on you would have a biased opinion. Fine, let's get you out of here" I picked up Caitlin and ran her to her apartment.

"Lie down while I go and grab food" I said

"Okay" She said with agreement. I ran over to Big Belly Burger and grabbed some food for the both of us and ran back.

"Delivery!" I yelled

"Yay food, Thank you Barry"

"Hey it's no problem Cait, anything for you"

"Anything?" Caitlin asked

"Yeah, anything"

"Would you stay here and keep me company? Maybe even watch tv?"

"Sure" I said while lying down "What show do you want to watch?"

"What do you want to watch?" She asked

"How about 'Orange Is the New Black'?"

"Oh, I love that show" We watched two episodes and I saw that Caitlin has fell asleep in my arms. I turned off the tv and started to get up until I felt Caitlin grab my arm.

"Caitlin go back to bed I'm just leaving"

"Please Barry don't go"

"I have nothing to change into"

"Are you able to just run back to grab something and come back?"

"Okay, I'll be back" I ran home to grab some clothes to change into and ran back to Caitlin's.

* * *

 **The next day**

 **Caitlin's POV**

"Morning Barry" I said still lying down as Barry woke up.

"Morning Cait"

"Hey Barry I have a question for you"

"Okay, What is it?" Barry asked

"I was wondering that because we had been going out for awhile so I was wondering if you'd like to be my… uh... boyfriend?"

"I wouldn't like anything better" Barry said leaning in and kissed me. We kissed for a while before we left. We left for STAR Labs and when we entered the cortex everyone looked at us and we realized that Barry still had his arm around me.

"Barr can I talk to you for a second?" Joe asked

 **Barry's POV**

We walked out of the cortex into the hall.

"So you and Caitlin…" He started

"Yeah, Joe" I answered

"What happened to you and Iris?"

"I let things go since she married Eddie and also I love Cait and that's why I need your help"

"With what?"

"I was thinking that it was time I got myself my own place"

"Oh thank god. I thought you would never leave"

"Joe! Come on"

"What, you have been living with me for sixteen years. Anyways I'll help you find a place."

"Thanks Joe, and can we keep this under the wraps for now, I don't want anyone to know for now"

We walk back into the cortex to create a plan to defeat Zoom. We work on a plan for hours until we figured something out.

"What if you use the speed nanites that Arrow used to take down Reverse Flash?" Cisco suggested

"That might work" Harry said

"Do we even have any?" I asked

"Ol… Arrow gave me some the last time he was here" Cisco said "I'll go get it setup"

"Harry I need to to find a way to bring Zoom here" I said

"I have an idea on how I come get him here" Harry said while walking off

* * *

 **A few hours later**

"Barry we're ready" Cisco says over the comms

"Harry do it" I yelled

"Zoom I know you can hear me" Harry yelled. Zoom runs up to Harry.

"What do you want?" Zooms says with a demonic voice.

"I have more of Flash's speed" He says giving Zoom a vial with the nanites. Zoom takes the vial, looks at it and crushes it with his hand.

"You didn't think I would notice, a fake" Zoom said as he punches Harry across the front of STAR Labs. I run up and hit Zoom. "Flash, if I can't get your speed from him, I'll take it myself" We fought all around STAR Labs.

 **Cisco's POV**

"What's Barry doing?" I said watching what Barry is doing "He's not able to outrun Zoom"

"He's not going to" Harry says walking in "He's taking it out of the equation"

"What happened?" I asked

"We move to plan B"

 **Barry's POV**

As we are running up the side of STAR Labs we take off into the sky removing our speed from the fight. As we are falling we start to punch each other but Zoom get the best of me.

"You will not win" Zoom says

As we get back up, Zoom punched me at least thirty times within five seconds.

"This is where it ends, Flash" Zoom said while proceeding to break my back. I end up falling on the ground. I hear a gunshot and see Zoom grab something out of the air.

"Caitlin, you betrayed me, you'll now see the consequence by watching your friend die. He stabs me in the chest with the dart.

"Barry!" Caitlin yelled

* * *

 **Two Minutes Ago**

 **Caitlin's POV**

"He's killing him!" I yell. I see the weapon that Cisco and Harry were working on as a plan B. I sneak behind them and grab it. I run to Barry and Hunter and aim at Hunter.

"This is where it ends, Flash" Zoom said while proceeding to break Barry's back.

I fire at him but he catches it out of the air.

"Caitlin, you betrayed me, you'll now see the consequence by watching your friend die!" He says with a demonic voice. Hunter stabs Barry with the dart. He stands back up, looks at me and runs off.

"Barry!" I yell while running towards him. "Barry, Barry!" I yell while trying not to cry and looking down at Barry's bloody face. "Cisco, Barry's down, can you breach us to the Med Bay?" I asked Cisco over the comms. Cisco opens up a breach and I pick up Barry and go threw. I put Barry on the Medical Bed and checked his heart rate. "He's dying, his doesn't have a pulse."

"Could it just be his normal heart beat?" Cisco asked

"No, I have a feeling" I reply "Cisco, we need to get the defibrillator"

"On it" Cisco says while running out of the Med Bay. I start to do CPR while saying "Come on Barry, come back, come back to me" over and over until Cisco came back with the defibrillator.

"I got it" Cisco yelled while running back in. I take it and put it on his chest.

"Stand back" I yelled "One, Two, Three" I activate the defibrillator. "One, Two, Three" I activated it again. "One, Two, Three" I activates it again. Everyone started to give up. "One, Two, Three" I activated it again.

"Caitlin I think he's had enough" Cisco said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"No!" I yelled activating it again

"Caitlin!" Cisco yelled

"No! Barry!" Activating it again. Cisco starts to pull me away but I resist and try to activate it again but Cisco got me away from Barry.

"Caitlin. This might not be as hard for me as it is for you but he was my best friend, just promise me to not use the defibrillator on him anymore."

"Okay" I said while crying. I gave Cisco a hug and walked back into the Cortex and everyone left. I heard Cisco say "Get Henry" I was devastated by this, first Ronnie dies now Barry, maybe I'm not meant to find someone. I walk over to Barry and kiss him one final time before walking out in tears.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Follow me on Twitter: wellsthegrey**


	5. Chapter 5: Where it all ends

**Chapter 5: Where it all ends...**

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry I did not post on Friday I was quite busy and through the weekend as well, so I have decided to combine the chapter that was suppose to go out on Friday and the one that was suppose to post today. I hope you guys enjoy this extra long chapter.**

 **\- Wells the Grey**

* * *

 **Caitlin's POV**

I kiss Barry knowing he won't be returning, crying like a waterfall but I couldn't see him like this so I leave the Med Bay only to hear the sound of a gasp of air. I turn around to see Barry looking around while still lying down.

"Barry!" I yelled while running towards him giving him a kiss.

"What happened? Why can't I feel my legs?" Barry asked

"When you were fighting Zoom he kinda broke your back"

"How long will it take you heel?"

"A three to six hours at least"

As I start to cry of joy Cisco runs in.

"Barry! Dude don't scare us like that. We thought we lost you" Cisco said

"Hey don't worry this won't happen again" Barry said. I hear people running in the hall outside of the Cortex to see Joe, Iris and Eddie running towards us.

"What happened?" Joe asked "Harry said that Barry died"

"He did but as you can see he's not" Cisco said "Come on let's give them some space" Cisco and the rest of them walk out of the Med Bay and it's just me and Barry.

"I'm so sorry Barry this is all my fault" I told him

"Caitlin, it's not your fault"

"Yes it is. If I hadn't escaped you would have been find but I let you almost die. I don't know if I could have lived if you had of died."

"Cait, I'm not dead and it's not your fault"

* * *

 **Christmas Day**

 **Barry's POV**

"Hey Cait, are you ready for the party?" I asked

"Almost I just need to grab something" She replied. As I waited for Caitlin to be ready, I saw her walk out of her room I was in awe.

"Wow, you look… amazing" As I say that I see her blush.

"Thanks. You look amazing too."

"Then let's going"

"Can we drive there? I don't really want to mess up my hair and makeup"

"Yeah of course, I'll drive" We walk over to her car and drive over to Joe's. As we arrived is asked Caitlin "Hey Caitlin should we tell the rest of them about… us?"

"Well who knows about us so far?"

"All I know is Joe, Cisco and maybe Iris and Eddie"

"Okay let's tell them" As we walk in we are welcomed by everyone. I look over and see Cisco silently laughing.

"Hey Cisco can I talk to you?" Both of us walk into the kitchen.

"What is it Barry?" Cisco asked. I pull out my gift to Caitlin which is a key.

"A key? Did you get a place?"

"Yeah and we've decided to tell people about… us"

"How do you think they will react?"

"Well the only ones who won't be reacting would be you, Joe and maybe Iris and Eddie, but I would think that they wouldn't be surprised. We have a lot in common. Anyways do you know if Professor Stein and Jackson will make it?"

"I don't know. They've gone radio silent." We look over towards the door to see Caitlin standing there.

"I think it's time Barry" Caitlin says. As we walk back to the family room Cisco sat back down we got everyone's attention.

"Can we get everyone's attention?" I asked

"Yeah what is it Barr?" Asked Joe

"Well we have announcement" I said while grabbing Caitlin's hand. "Well for the past several months we have been keeping this a secret from you guys but we shouldn't have, so we're telling you now. We have been… together" We saw as everyone was in shock. They probably didn't expect it.

 **A hour later…**

 **Caitlin's POV**

Barry and I were sitting on one of the chairs when we decided to exchange gifts.

"How about we exchange gifts?" Iris suggested

"Yeah let's go that" Barry piped in

We started to exchange gifts and I noticed that Barry waited till the the end to give me my gift.

"There's one more gift Cait" Barry said while grabbing the box. He gave the box to me and I start to open it. "Don't open it yet" We walked outside and he picked me up and ran us to a house.

"Where are we?" I asked

"Home"

"What?"

"Cait, open your gift" I open up the box to find a key. "I signed a mortgage and put both of our names on it"

"I only got you that lab set"

"And I love it" He said while hugging me.

"Barry I don't know what to say"

"Then don't" He said then proceeding to kiss me. After a couple of minutes, both our phones goes off. Joe was calling Barry and Cisco was calling me. We both decided to answer the calls.

"Hey Cisco what's up?" I asked

"Caitlin, you and Barry have to come back to Joe's immediately" Cisco said quietly

"Why?"

"After you and Barry disappeared from the party Zoom showed up and has Henry." I end the call and look at Barry. It looks like Joe said the same thing. He picked both of us up and ran us back to Joe's.

"Cait wait out here" Barry told me

"Why I can help?" I asked

"Because I don't want to lose you again to Zoom" Barry walked into Joe's but I knew I could help so I entered to house behind him.

"Dad are you alright?" Barry asked as if he was very worried.

"I'm fine son just remember that I will always love you" Henry said

"Zoom let him go"

"Like I said I would take everything from you." Zoom said as he ran out with Henry.

 **Barry's POV**

As Zoom ran out with my dad I followed. I chased him all around the City but ended up in my old home, the house where my mom was murdered.

"It's poetic, returning to your childhood home." Jay said

"Jay don't do this" I begged him "Alright, I'm begging you. I'm begging you! Take me. Kill me"

"No. You still don't believe that you and I are the same"

"Barry, look at me, son, look at me" Dad told to me.

"So I'm going to have to make you believe me" Jay said while putting my dad in front of me.

"You have been the best son that a father could have. You have made me so proud Barry, both your mother and I are proud to have you as our son." Dad said with the look of death in his eyes. He knew that Jay was about to kill him. Jay phases his arm through my dad killing him in the process.

"No!" I yelled for a couple of seconds

"This is what is going to make you just like me" Jay yelled. I ran up to my dad repeatedly saying "No, no, no, dad, dad it's going to be okay" until he died in my arms. This had put so much anger in me that I had considered killing Jay right where stood and Jay was right that this would make me just like him but it did not last forever. I was the better man and someone who would not kill but only if it's necessary to save lives.

"Now you are just like me" Jay said while running off. I chase after him for a while and eventually catching up to him. I trip him which sent him flying into a wall. I grab him turn around and start to phase my hand.

"Come on Barry do it. Kill me!" Jay yelled. Out of nowhere his own hand went through his chest and killed him. I looked up to see Jay standing right in front of me.

"Let me do it for you" He said with his demonic voice

He took off his cowl and said " So close Barry"

"Another time remnant" I panted

"You see Barry, there could be two of you. You just don't have the courage to kill yourself." He said running off. I got thrown into a dumpster and got knocked unconscious.

 **Caitlin's POV**

"Where's Barry?" I asked Cisco as he watched the suits location.

"He's at his childhood home with Jay" He responded

"He's going to kill Henry!" I yelled

"There on the move. There!" He pointed to the monitor. I saw as Barry's vitals dropped as if he was unconscious.

"Cisco you need to breach to him, now!" He breached us over to him where we found him unconscious next to a dumpster with blood on it and Jay's body, dead. We pick up Barry and Cisco breached us back to STAR Labs where we put him on the Medical Bed. I patch him up and waited for about and hour before he woke back up.

"Where is he?" Barry asked

"Jay? He's dead Barry" I responded

"No, he's not dead. It was a time remnant"

"He created another time remnant?"

"I guess after he…" Barry started to talk but started to cry. I went over to him and hug him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him

"I can't believe he killed him, right in front of me. I mean he didn't do anything he was innocent, he didn't deserve this" He sat back down and started to cry again. I sat down next to him.

"We'll find him Barry. I promise you we will find him..." I started

"and when we do I will kill him" Barry finished

"Barry like you have told me, what you have even told Oliver, killing is not what heros do, it's what villains do. I know what he has done to you but killing is not the solution." He put his head on my shoulder.

"I was just getting over my mom dieing and now my dad… it's like the Multiverse wants to take everyone I love away from me… I have no one left"

"That's not true Barry, I'm still here. You haven't lost everyone." I said hugging him. A few minutes later Joe, Eddie and Iris come running in.

"Barr I'm so sorry" Eddie said while give Barry a hug

"Yeah Barry I'm sorry. I knew how much you Dad meant to you." Iris said. We all went to Henry's funeral and I was quite hard on most of us. After the funeral we all returned to Joe's.

 **Barry's POV**

"Barry, I had no idea that you were the Flash" Wally said walking up to me "All the things you have done for everyone, the city and now with this thing with your dad and Zoom. I'm so sorry"

"Thanks Wally" I said while trying not to cry.

"If there is anything you need, just say the word" I walk over to the rest of them and we start to come up with a plan to defeat Zoom.

"Look guys I need some air" I said while walking toward the door. I exit the house and just lie on the stairs until I hear the door open and shut, it was Caitlin. She walked over and sat next to me.

"When I was in the speed force I was able to finally put her death behind me and move forwards, but now that my dad's gone I couldn't help to think what life would have been like if i did save her that night." I said while tearing up. "How am I supposed to find peace with that?"

Caitlin had grabbed my hand and had said one word "Together" She leaned over and kissed me. We kissed for a couple of seconds before we see blue lightning and a hush of wind go by us.

"Zoom" I said under my breath. I ran after him.

"Bad time, Flash?" Jay asked "Thought I would give you some time to mourn."

"How nice" I snarked back "This ends now"

"Not quite yet. There's always more to take"

"You're going to stay away from, especially Caitlin!" I yelled

"That's completely up to you"

"What?"

"When we first meet I told you that Zoom needed to be the best. But at the time you didn't know I was referring to me"

"Is this what it's all about?"

"A race Barry, you and me to see who's the fastest man alive." Before I could say anything he took off running but I did not pursue him. I ran back to Joe's where Caitlin was still sitting there on the front stairs.

"Cait it's cold outside you should have gone back inside" I suggested

"I couldn't before you came back." I could tell she could see that something was bothering me. "What's wrong?" She asked. I sat back down before I said anything.

"Jay challenged me to a race, to see who's the fastest man alive."

"Barry you can't. It would be a trap."

"And if I don't I would be putting Joe, Iris, Eddie and mostly you at risk. I have to do it"

* * *

 **The next day**

"Allen you can't race that.. thing it's too fast even for you" Captain Singh remarked

"Thanks for your support Captain" I replied a bit offended that he thinks I can't defeat him.

"Captain Singh's right you can't defeat him on his terms" Harry said "and plus you can't he'll kill everyone if you do"

"What does that supposed to mean?" Cisco asked

"The magnetar that was just developed by Mercury Labs was just stolen by none other than Zoom and it can act as a pulsar."

"Whoa"

"What's a pulsar?" Asked Eddie

"It's a power amplifier with a highly magnetized, dense rotating core that can be easily weaponized"

"Forget that I asked" We look up at one of the screens to see a projection of what happens if the pulsar gets activated.

"That's what happens on Earth-2" Cisco says while pointing to the screen

"If that thing if powerful enough to destroy a planet…" Iris starts to say

"Well, more than I planet if it has the right power source" Harry cut her off

"Me" I said

"That's why you can't race him Barr" Joe said

"Joe I have to there's no other way" I say walking out of the Cortex. I walk down to the pipeline and sat down on the wall. I heard footsteps thinking they would be Cisco's or Caitlin's but they were Captain Singh's

"Allen. Your friends in there do care about you a lot and I won't say that I know what any of you are talking about this Multiverse but what I do know is that if you do this you would destroy an infinite amount of Earth's if you do this" He said.

I stood back up and asked him "What do you mean I would destroy the Multiverse if I do this?"

"If what Snow and Wells told me was correct then Zoom would siphon both your energy it would destroy everything." I turn around to lean on the console behind me.

"I'm still going to race him and beat him"

"No Allen you won't" I felt a dart fly into my neck. I turn around to see Harry with a gun in his hand. "I'm sorry Allen" was the last thing I heard until I woke up in a cell.

"What? What are you doing? Why did you put me in here?" I asked

"Because your not thinking straight" Joe said

"You can't race him like that..." Eddie started to say

"Without a plan… you'll lose" Cisco said

"Keeping me in here will get everyone killed!" I yelled "I'm the only one who can stop him and you all know that"

"On his terms you'll lose" Harry said

"This is not your decision to make!" I yelled again

"This time it is" Joe said "We all decided together"

"What? Eddie? Cisco? Cait?!" I asked and was disappointed that Caitlin didn't back me in this matter.

"Dude I was like a straight 60-40 for most of it."

"Ramon"

"Yeah we all decided"

"Barry this is for your own good" Caitlin said walking over to the console a closing the door

"You can't do this, you have to let me race him" I said as the door shut. I could faintly hear Caitlin crying through the door.

 **A few hours later...**

I could see the door opening it. I thought they had finally come to their senses and let me race him but it turned out to be Wally.

"Look everyone is going to freak out when they find out I did this but we need you help Barry. Zoom has Dad." Wally informed me. I ran both of us up to the Cortex.

"What the hell were you guys thinking letting him take Joe!" I yelled while walking towards Harry.

"Allen there was nothing we could have done" Captain Singh defended Harry

"You could has let me race him" I responded

"And if you did that we wouldn't be having this conversation right now"

"Allen" Harry said "Your not racing, Zoom"

"What are you going to do tranq me again?"

"Don't tempt me" I look quite surprised because I could see that he wasn't lying and that he would do it again if he had to.

"Look, I know you guys made a pact to keep Zoom on Earth-2 but you did that without Wally or I and it's Joe we need to save him." I yelled

"Barry look at yourself right now. Your not okay. You have been consumed by anger" Cisco said

"Of course I am Cisco. My dad was murdered in front of me. Do you know what that feels like."

"Watching someone you love die? Yes I do Barry but I didn't let the anger, the hatred take control of me, I took control of it." Caitlin said "When this happened to me the person who put me in check was you, Barry. You told me to take a breath and that's all we are trying to do right now"

"I'm sorry you guys and Cait you're right I do need to take a breath but that doesn't change the fact that I need to race him. I'm doing it with or without you help." They agreed to help me so Cisco vibed me to Earth-2 to tell Jay that I'm in and asked where we would be racing. We were racing where Harry thought we would be, the magnetar.

 **A couple hours later**

We were at Joe's celebrating the defeat of Zoom. I was still torn up by my dad's death and it seemed to be getting worse. As everyone was celebrating I tried to leave unannounced. I left and sat on the stairs. I saw the door open up and Caitlin walked over and sat down next to me.

"I can't stop thinking about my dad's doppelgänger and how seeing him reminded me of how I couldn't save my dad." I said trying not to cry.

"I can't even imagine how hard that must've been for you. Knowing, somewhere out there part of your dad is still there he just doesn't know." She said

"I thought it would be easier knowing that but I don't know. We just won. We just beat Zoom, but I still feel as upset as I did before. I feel as if we just lost"

"Barry you have lost a lot in your life so it would be expected that you still feel horrible even after winning. But remember Barry I will always be there for you, we will always be there. That will never change" Caitlin said leaning in and kissing me.

"You gave me time to coup with Ronnie's death and you helped me through it. So now it's my time to return the favor."

"Thanks Cait" She got back up and started walking back to the door.

"You coming?" She asked

"In a second" She walked back into Joe's house. "I know you'll be there for me Cait but I'm sorry I have to do this." I sped off as fast as I could go hoping to create a rift threw time. One opened up and I entered it. I thought of the moment my mom was murdered and arrived outside our home in the year 2000. I saw the lightning from both me and Thawne. I saw my lightning exit the house and I knew this was the time to save my mom. I run in and launch myself at Thawne throwing him against the wall.

"You're not going to kill her" I said punching him "You're never going to kill her again" I knocked him out and walked over to my mom. "It's going to be okay, he's not going to hurt you." I look up to see my past self smile then vanish into thin air.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Twitter: wellsthegrey**


	6. Chapter 6: and begins

**Chapter 6: ... and begins**

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

After a few months of living in this new timeline was starting to be hell. At first it was amazing, I had my mom and dad who were now alive, but I couldn't live without Cisco or Caitlin, especially Caitlin. I knew I couldn't be with Caitlin in this new timeline since she has a different life, different modivators, and a different personality. I end up getting the help of Thawne to go back in time and help him kill my mother. It was the hardest decision i have ever had to do but when I returned to when I left Thawne informed me that time had been altered. I open up the door to Joe's and enter.

"Hey Barr, you were out there for sometime." Joe said

"Yeah I just needed some air to clear my head" I look around to see Eddie wasn't here. He couldn't have left since I've been outside the entire time even before I changed the timeline and I when I came back it was only a couple of seconds after I left. "Hey where's Eddie?"

Iris gave me the death stare "That's not funny Barry" she walked into the kitchen.

"Barr you know why he's not here and Iris is right that wasn't funny" Joe said while walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Cait can I talk to you for a second?" I asked

"Yeah sure" We walked back outside so I can ask what's going on.

"What happened to Eddie?"

"Barry he died a month ago" I start to freak out a bit from what she said. I knew that Thawne told me that I changed the timeline but I didn't believe him but I guess he was right. "What's going on with you?"

"Cait I've messed up big time and I don't know if I will be able to fix it again" I say as I sat down on the stairs again and put my face in my hands.

"What happened?" She asked

"Just after you went back inside I ran back in time to when my mom died and saved her"

"So she's alive?"

"No. When I did that it created another timeline where both my parents are alive, I'm not the flash and we're not together. I couldn't live with myself that I ruined lives by changing one event."

"So why did you fix the timeline"

"I couldn't live with you and Cisco" I say while grabbing her hand "but mostly you"

"So that's why you asked where Eddie was? Because he was alive in the original timeline" I nodded to her question. "We should tell them, they deserve to know that you changed the timeline"

"Let's do that but can it be tomorrow I've gone through a lot with this change."

"Okay let's go home" I pick Caitlin up and run us back home. "Barry. I want to know more about what happened"

"Okay what do you want to know?"

"How long were you in that timeline?"

"A few months"

"Do you know anything else that changed?"

"The only thing that I know that changed was Eddie's death. One thing that I want to know from you is who have died that are important to us, Joe or Cisco?"

"Well the only person who has died is Cisco's brother" I put my head in my hands.

"No, Barry, don't tell me he was alive before" All I do is nod. "We have to tell Cisco when we get to STAR Labs"

"I will Cait. I will tell everyone. I feel horrible for what I did. Caitlin leaned over and hugged me.

Continuing to hug me Caitlin said "Well deal with this like we always do, together"

"Thanks Cait"

"Now let's go to bed" We walk up to our room but I felt like having a shower.

"Hey Cait, I'm just going to take a quick shower"

"Okay" I walk into the bathroom and keep the door slightly open.

* * *

 **The next day**

 **Caitlin's POV**

I wake up seeing a human sized lump next to me and assumed that it was Barry.

"Barry we need to get up or we're going to be late" I said shaking it. "Barry!" I get up and pull the sheets off the bed to see that the lumps were just pillows. I start to look around and start to hear the sizzling of bacon coming from the kitchen. I walk out to see Barry cooking breakfast. I walk behind him and hug him.

"Morning Caitlin" Barry said

"Morning" I say while still hugging him.

"Cait as much as love you hugging me right now the food will probably get burnt." I let go and start to grab plates from the cabinets. Barry grabs the bacon and pancakes and puts them on the counter. We grab out plates and sit down at the table. "Oh I forgot one thing" He walks over to the fridge and pulls out a huge jar of maple syrup. "Straight from the farms in Canada."

"You ran all the way to Canada?" I asked "how long did it take?"

"About twenty minites, give or take ten minutes. And I did think about going out to the store and picking some up but I thought that I should get some pure maple syrup."

"Well thank you Barry for all of this"

"Cait you don't have to say thank you, you just don't"

"But what if I want to?" I asked

"Well then by all means go ahead" Barry said as he starts to kiss me. I look over to the clock and see that it says 9:45 am.

"Barry you're going to be late" I said

"Then let's eat quick" We ate and Barry ran me to STAR Labs and then went to CCPD.

 **Barry's POV**

When we arrived I was greeted by Joe.

"Hey Barr can I talk to you for a second before you go up to the lab." Joe asked

"Yeah what's up?"

"What was up with that whole where's Eddie thing you had on yesterday?"

"What I'm about to tell doesn't get repeated. I messed up Joe and I don't think I can fix it."

"What?"

"I change the…" Before I could finish speaking Captain Singh came up to us.

"Joe do you mind running this up to the lab?" He asked

"Of course Captain"

"And Allen. Ramon has synced up our computers with the ones at STAR Labs so when we get the results from investigations you'll have it as well." We headed up to my lab but I was kinda wondering why they were calling the lab, they usually just Allen's lab or Barry's lab but not the lab. Also why the Captain didn't just give me it and not bother Joe but when we walked into my lab I saw another desk and another person in there. I grab Joe and pull off to the side.

"Who is that and why are they in my lab?" I asked

"Barry that's Jullian your senior lab tech and it hasn't been your lab for months. Wait, didn't you say you changed something. You didn't change the timeline did you?" I nodded "Are you saying he wasn't your senior lab tech before."

"I'm saying he didn't even exist before"

"We're going to have this conversation later for now you should head to STAR Labs and tell them about this" I nodded and ran over to STAR Labs and saw them working on something

"Guys I need to tell you all something, something really important"

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Twitter: wellsthegrey**


	7. Chapter 7: Salvation

**Chapter 7: Salvation**

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

"I need to tell you guys something, something really important" i said with hesitation in my voice. Caitlin put her hand on my shoulder. "I messed up. I messed up really bad and I can't fix anything that changed"

"What do you mean changed?" Iris asked

"After we defeated Zoom I went back in time to the night where my mother was murdered. I saved her"

"So you decided to save someone in your family it's perfectly fine but when it's someone in mine" Cisco snapped. Cisco walked out of the Cortex. Iris walked over to me and punched me across my face.

"Iris!" Joe yelled

"Cisco's not the only who hurt by what you did" She said as she walked out of the Cortex.

"I'll go talk to her" Joe said. He left to go find Iris and both Caitlin and I left to find Cisco. We found him packing stuff up in his workshop.

"Look, Cisco, I don't know how many times I've told you this it I'm sorry about Dante man" I apologized

"I've been trying to get you to do this one thing and your always like, no I wouldn't do that Cisco, I would never do that, but you go ahead and do it for yourself. I'm done." Cisco said while picking up a bag and walking towards the exit.

"Cisco, stop" Caitlin urged

"Caitlin get out of my way… now!" He yelled

"Cait just let him go" I sighed. Cisco left his workshop and both Caitlin and I were just standing there.

"Barry we have to stop him from leaving. We're his friends, his family" Caitlin demanded

"Cait, he'll come back. We just need to give him some space." I said while giving her a hug. We just stood there and hugged for a couple of minutes until Wally walked in

"Where is Cisco going?" He asked

"He quit" I said

"Iris and Dad?"

"They left"

"Look, I may not know all that much about this whole time travel stuff or the speed force but if you two need an engineer, I know a thing or two that might help."

"Thanks Wally" He walked back out of Cisco's workshop as Caitlin and I sat down.

"What are we going to do Barr?" Caitlin asked

"I… I don't know"

 **Cisco's POV**

I can't believe what Barry did. I mean he specifically said that he would never go back in time and alter the timeline but he did it. I breached to Star City and looked for Felicity. I found her and Oliver at SC Jitters, Star City's version of CC Jitters, and walk towards them.

"Oliver, Felicity, we need to talk"

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

"So let me get this straight, Barry changed the timeline which lead to the death of your brother and Eddie Thawne, Iris' Husband" Oliver said "And that's why your going to Earth… two?"

"Yeah"

"I know Barry shouldn't have done that but come on Cisco, look at it from his point of view. His father was just murdered in front him, he almost lost the love of his life and his mother was murdered sixteen years ago, when we was only eleven."

"And because of what he did my brother died." I said as I opened a breach to Earth-2. I enter with anger that they sided with Barry. When I exit the breach I'm greeted by Harry.

"Ramon, what are doing here?" He asked

"I need a favor. I want to stay here and help you and Jesse."

"What about Allen and Snow?"

"Barry messed up, he decided to change the timeline which causes my brother to die"

 **Caitlin's POV**

We have been searching the city for Cisco to try and convince him to come back.

"Have you found anything?" I asked Barry who just returned from searching the city

"No I haven't. Have you detected any breaches?"

"No. I'm starting to get worried Barry. What if he's in trouble? We won't know" Barry walks over to me and hugs me.

"We'll find him Cait" He kissed my forehead. We felt a gush of wind and turned around to see Jesse standing there.

"Jesse? What are you doing here?" Barry asked

"Cisco didn't want me to tell you where he is but I know you guys are friends and he's in trouble." She said

"How did you get here?" I asked

"This" Jesse handed me a small disc. "Dad and Cisco created it to open up breaches just like Cisco"

"Then let's go" Barry said. I opened a breach and we walk into it and appeared in the Cortex of the STAR Labs of Earth-2.

"Allen, Snow. How did you two open a breach?" Harry asked. Jesse exited the breach and Harry's expression turned to anger. "Jesse what are you doing? Ramon said not to bring them here!"

"They are his friends and he needs them now more than ever."

"Where's Cisco?" I asked. They both look over to the Med Bay.

"Cisco!" Caitlin yelled while going over to him. "What happened to him?"

"He was mistaken for Reverb and shot. I was able to remove the bullet by phasing and we patched him up as best as we could but he started to seize and that's when I came to get you two"

* * *

 **Two hours later**

"Guys, Cisco's awake" I yelled. Everyone walks into the Med Bay.

"What… what are you guys doing here?" Cisco asked

"Your welcome for saving your life Cisco" I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the Med Bay.

 **Cisco's POV**

"So what are you doing here Barry?" I said "Trying to get me to go? Then back I'm not going." Barry walked out and followed Caitlin.

"Cisco there trying here, Barry knows he messed up and he's trying to make things better" Jesse said. I slowly get up of the bed and make my way to Barry and Caitlin. I walk down to the workshop and see them talking about it was a mistake to come here. I walk up to Barry and hug him.

"I'm still pissed but I shouldn't have acted the way I was, I'm sorry" I apologized "Now shall we go back home"

"Let's go home" Caitlin said while I open a breach.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Twitter: wellsthegrey**


	8. Chapter 8: The Return

**Chapter 8: The Return**

* * *

 **I originally did not plan to post this today but I did not enjoy writing "FlashTime" and just deleted the story entirely, so I have decided to recontinue this story.**

* * *

 **Cisco's POV**

It's been about two weeks since I decided to return home and things have been somewhat normal, besides me being pissed off at Barry. I have been trying to build up the courage to tell Barry about the vibe I picked up a couple of months ago. I walked up to Barry and asked "Hey Barry can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah sure"

"In private" We walk into the hall and I explain everything I saw.

"When were you going to tell me about this Cisco!?" He yelled

"Look we been busy with Zoom and I haven't really had the time to tell you"

"How long?"

"At what I could see in the vibe only a couple of weeks" Barry walks over to one of the walls and slides down it until he is just sitting against it. He puts his head in his hands. I sat down beside him. "Look we'll save her. We have Pyro in the pipeline. The only person who we need to get to guarantee she's safe is Peek-A-Boo"

"We have to tell Caitlin"

"Barry how do you know that if we tell her, that's not what makes this event happen?"

"How do you know it will?" We stand back up and walk back into the cortex where Caitlin and Harry are still working on the blueprints for the fishing rod for another Wells.

"Ramon we're done the blueprints"

"Okay let's go build it!" I said. We walk out of the cortex and go off to build it.

 **Barry's POV**

"Cait… I have some information that you need to hear."

"Okay" I sat down next to her and explain everything that Cisco told me.

"So I die in a couple of weeks"

"Not if we catch Baez" I notice that she's biting her lower lip. "Cait, we'll catch her, especially since Jesse's here"

 **Caitlin's POV**

I know Barry trusts me and I trust him, telling him that I have cold powers might trigger a subconscious response. He might want to put me in the pipeline because I am showing the same abilities of Killer Frost.

"I'm fine Barry" I lied. Cisco and Harry walked back into the Cortex with good news.

"The machine is finished" Cisco said with a huge smile. We walk down to the breach room, Harry walks over to one of the computers and Cisco walks down towards the last breach that was left over when we closed the singularity.

"Harry are we ready?"

"Yes Ramon, we're ready just I think you need these" Harry said while handing Cisco his glasses. Cisco walks in front of the cannon and aims his arm towards the breach. "What are you waiting for?" Cisco opened the breach and Harry activated the cannon. It was turned on for about five seconds then shut down. "That's it"

"That's it?" Both Barry and I ask. Cisco takes off his glasses and turns around

"Now what?"

"Now… now we go get a Big Belly Burger" Harry said. Cisco rolled his eyes while both Barry and I giggled. Barry kisses me head as we walked out.

 **A Few Hours later…**

 **Barry's POV**

"Barry, I finished running my tests on the scale that you brought us and I detected something strange within its cells" Caitlin informed me

"What is it?"

"What I found was that it was indeed a human but that wasn't even the strange part about it. The strange part was that there wasn't a trace of Dark Matter but there were traces of the Speed Force"

"Don't tell me that we have another evil speedster" Cisco said while walking into the Cortex.

"Unfortunately we do and his name is…"

"Edward Clariss"

"And somehow Barry know exactly who he is. How did you know?"

"He was a metahuman while I was in Flashpoint. He went by the name Rival" We all felt a gush of wind coming from the hallway.

"So you do remember Flash, because I remember everything too"

"How is that possible? How are you here?"

"Someone who gave me EVERYTHING, you took from me! See ya around Flash" He took off running. As I was about to run after him all the power in the building shut off.

"For real, how rude" Cisco said

"What are we going to do about the power?" I asked

"I don't know"

"Oh my god, Barry, Cisco the pipeline. No power..."

"No power dampeners" I run down to the pipeline to see all the metahumans that were in there. Luckily only a couple of metas were in the pipeline when it happened. I see Pyro and Black Siren flying out of the hole still left in it from when it exploded and out the building. I run back to the Cortex to see the power back on.

"What happened?" Caitlin asked

"Pyro and Black Siren got out and escaped. Cisco it's time" As I said that Cisco ran over to grab his glasses, puts them on and walks back towards me and Caitlin.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"I'm going to vibe the future through you and Barry will see what I saw the day you were taken by Peek-A-Boo." He put his hand on both of us and I saw the city on fire and Laurel with a gun to Caitlin's head. I was a bit confused because Cisco said it was Baez who had the gun but now it's Laurel but over all, I just want to do is cry. I exit the vibe and start to get teary eyed.

"You Okay?"

"No Cisco I'm not. I just saw the love of my life die right in front of me"

"I know I shouldn't be making this comment right now but now you know how it feels to lose someone you care about"

"Something did change though"

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't see Baez holding the gun, I saw Laurel. We should call Oliver ask him to help as well."

"Speaking of help, has anyone seen Harry or Jesse?"

"We're right here" They both said while walking into the cortex.

"Where were you two?"

"We have been stuck in the elevator. So what happened"

"Well a new speedster from Flashpoint called Rival was here. He shut off the power and Pyro and Black Siren escapes the pipeline" We all came up with a way to find them before they could do mass damage, infrared.

"It worked before"

"Okay let's do it"

"Guys we may be too late. Look" We look at the monitors and see part of downtown Central City on fire.

"It's coming true" I said "How do we stop the fire?"

"I know how" We all look towards Caitlin.

"How?" I asked. She started to emit frost from her hands.

"Caitlin, no, we can't be putting you out there, especially now."

"Barry if I do not help hundreds of thousands of people will be injured or worse… killed"

"Okay let's go but I'm not letting you out of my sight" Cisco breached us to the middle of one the fires in a building and we started to put the fire out. I look over to see Rival running towards Caitlin and before he could grab her I create a wind current throwing him out of the building. We continue to put of the fire until I see Black Siren throw Caitlin out of the building.

"Caitlin!" I yelled. I ran down the building and caught her. "Are you Okay?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine" I put my hand on her forehead.

"You're burning up"

"Barry I'm..." She passed out. As I was still holding her Pyro landed in front of us as well as Black Siren.

"Give it up Flash, you lost, and this city will fall" Black Siren taunted. I put Caitlin down behind me.

"Cisco I need to get here now" I said but heard static. I start to charge up a lightning bolt but I got hit by Black Siren's sonic scream. I got thrown back a couple of feet. I try to get up but I see Black Siren holding a gun to Caitlin's head.

"I see that she means a lot to you. Time to take that away from you"

"Noooo!" I yell while starting to run toward them but I see another speedster run towards them and grab Caitlin. This speedster has orange and white lightning. I look over towards Pyro who is now unconscious with another speedster holding him down. I passed out from what just happened. I get woken up by Cisco in the Med Bay of STAR Labs. "What happened? Where's Caitlin"

"She fine. She still in shock" I look over to see the two speedsters helping Caitlin. I get up off the bed and walk over to Caitlin"

"Caitlin!" I yelled while giving her a hug. "Are you Okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to these two"

"Speaking of you two, who are you?" I asked

"This might sound confusing but I'm Thomas…" He said

"And I'm Nora.." She said

"Allen" They both said "Snow-Allen" Both Caitlin and I look at each other and back at them.

"You're our… kids?" Caitlin asks.

"Yeah and nicknamed Tornado Twins, from our time"

"That's a sick name" Cisco piped in

"You came up with it, Uncle Cisco"

He looked at us and said "Uncle Cisco" He looked back at the twins. "Kinda like it"

"So why are you two here?" I asked

"We're here to prevent your death, dad" Thomas said

"My death? How did I die?"

"I can't tell you everything but I can tell you the person responsible for it is in this time"

"Before we do anything I want to run some tests, see if you are telling the truth"

"Of course Dad. We knew you might not trust since Wells and Zoom." They both walk over to the Med Bay.

"Do you think they are our kids?" I asked Caitlin.

"Kinda yeah. Orange lightning like yours and white like my frost. I'm going to go test their DNA"

"Yeah i have to go to CCPD. See you at home?" She nodded and I gave her a quick kiss before speeding off.

 **Caitlin's POV**

I walk over to the Med Bay and take blood samples. I compare them to Barry's and my blood and find that they match.

"So I have found that their blood does match mine and Barry's" I informed Cisco

"So they are your kids?"

"Not entirely. With specific modifications you're able to reconfigure your blood to look like another's. I also found something weird in Nora's blood that is different to Thomas' blood" We turn around to see them walking out of the Med Bay.

"Look we know that you still don't trust us but hear us out. Uncle Cisco when you were fifteen your brother, Dante, owned a bookie which he couldn't pay off but you gave him all the money you earned during the summer delivering pizza to help him and mom, when you were in an accident while biking with your father and was stuck because of the injuries and you blacked out and don't remember what else happened." We were both in shock from what they told us. How could they know, unless they were from the future. I walk up to Thomas and gave him a hug.

"I believe you. We should go tell Barry and maybe Captain Singh" They flashed us to CCPD where we were welcomed by Joe.

"Hey Caitlin, who are those two?"

"They are Barry and I's kids, from the future" He looked a bit surprised.

"Does Barry know?"

"Not yet but that's why we are here I also wanted to talk with Captain Singh"

"I'll go grab him"

"Nora, Thomas go with Joe I'll go grab your father" They walked off with Joe towards Captain Singh's office and I walked up to Barry's lab. I knocked on the door before entering.

"Caitlin what are you doing here?" Barry asked

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He look back at Julian

"Julian?"

"No matter what I say Allen you will do it anyways" He said without look up from his work. We walk out and into Captain Singh's office where Joe, Nora, Thomas and the Captain were waiting.

"So you wanted to talk?" Barry asked

"Yeah and the Captain should also be informed on this. I've tested Nora and Thomas' blood and they match ours."

"Wait so they're your kids?" The Captain and Joe said.

"Yes but from the future" Nora responded

"Time travel is possible?" The Captain asked confused. Everyone in the room nodded.

"Cait, even though the tests may show them to be our kids doesn't make it true"

"Barry they knew about my bike accident when I was a kid, they knew about Cisco helping Dante when he was fifteen. Everything adds up" Captain Singh stood up and signaled Joe to the door. They walk outside and start talking about what I presume to be the current situation.

"Cait we have been fooled too many times. I'm sorry, but I still don't believe it" As Barry started to walk out Nora stopped him.

"Dad, after you were taken in by Papa Joe you tried to sneak out of the house many times but was caught every time except for one where you were able to get out of the house and ran to Iron Heights and learned your father was the one not wanting you to see him, not Papa Joe" Nora said. Barry's face turned from not believing to believing in an instant. He hugged Nora and she hugged back.

"I'm sorry for not believing before, it's just…"

"I know Dad you have been through a lot." Captain Singh and Joe walk back in.

"Allen take the rest of the day off l. Work out this whole situation with you family."

"Thank you Captain" We walk out of his office and leave to return to our house.

"So we have an extra room but one of you might have to sleep on the couch" Caitlin informed them.

"Nora take the room" Thomas said

"Tommy are you sure? You have been under more stress than I have" Nora said

"No, it's fine sis" We walk over and sit on the couch so we can talk about the person who killed Barry in the future.

"So your Father and I want to know about the guy who kills him in the future and before you say anything you said you want to stop him and the only way we can help you is if we know."

"His name is Cobalt Blue. We don't know who is really is just that he's fast, faster than you dad" We talk about it for hours before we realize the time and all went to bed. We were woken up by the noise of stuff breaking in the living room and Barry ran us there to see Nora and Thomas fighting someone who has blue lightning, darker than Zoom but still blue. Barry runs in and started to fight him as well. They all stop fighting and are just looking at each other.

"Ah the Tornado Twins, heard a lot about you from my future self. You're not needed to preserve the timeline, so I guess it's you unlikely day" Cobalt Blue taunted. Before he could make his move I shot him with an ice shard which knocked his mask off. He looked back up at us.

"Eddie?!"

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Twitter: wellsthegrey**


	9. Chapter 9: The Return Part Two

**Chapter 10: The Return Part 2**

* * *

 **Previously on "A New Perception"**

"His name is Cobalt Blue. We don't know who is really is just that he's fast, faster than you dad" We talk about it for hours before we realize the time and all went to bed. We were woken up by the noise of stuff breaking in the living room and Barry ran us there to see Nora and Thomas fighting someone who has blue lightning, darker than Zoom but still blue. Barry runs in and started to fight him as well. They all stop fighting and are just looking at each other.

"Ah the Tornado Twins, heard a lot about you from my future self. You're not needed to preserve the timeline, so I guess it's your unlikely day" Cobalt Blue taunted. Before he could make his move I shot him with an ice shard which knocked his mask off. He looked back up at us.

"Eddie?!"

 **And now the continuation…**

* * *

"Who the hell is Eddie?" He said while running off. He left his mask but no one moved for at least a minute trying to process what just happened.

"Was it just me or was that…" Barry asked

"Yeah, that was Eddie"

"Wait, Uncle Eddie's Cobalt Blue?"

"Maybe not, that could be another power of his, to look like another person"

"We should get to STAR Labs and figure this out" Barry suggested

"Good idea, we should grab Cisco as well"

"We shouldn't bother him with it now it's quite late, we'll let him know tomorrow"

"Okay" He picked me up and we ran to STAR Labs.

 **Barry's POV**

"Cait, how did Eddie die?"

"He died when we tried to get your speed back. He was hit with the wave of dark matter and straight up disappeared. What if Eddie was somehow ended up in the speed force?"

"Maybe he did. When I was in the speed force I saw Eddie but I thought it was just a persona that the speed force was using to communicate with me" We started to discuss how Eddie could still be alive but before we could come up with a reason the alarm went off.

"Eddie he's… outside STAR Labs" Caitlin informed us. I ran out and followed by Nora and Thomas.

"Barr, what's going on? Why can't I remember anything from the past few months? I can't remem… ahhh!" He screamed. "How can he keep fighting me? He's clearly lost so why put up a fight. Ah, Flash, you should follow in that lesson" He started to run towards us but before we could react Thomas froze the ground in front of us causing Eddie to stop. "Don't worry, I'll be back" He ran off and we ran back to the Cortex.

"Barry we need Cisco to vibe the mask. It's the only way we can continue"

"Cait… Okay. I'll give Cisco a call" I pick up my phone and dialed Cisco's number.

"Barry? Why exactly are you called me in the middle of the night?" Cisco asked

"We need you at STAR Labs" He sighed and I see a breach open up in the Cortex. Cisco walked out still in his pajamas.

"Why exactly do you need me?"

"We need you to vibe this mask"

"And why couldn't this wait until tomorrow?"

"Because the person who used to own this just attacked us and… that person is Eddie" I see his face turn to confused instantly.

"Eddie? Barry he died"

"That's what we are trying to figure out" Cisco picked up the mask and proceeded to vibe it.

"Cisco what did you see?"

"I saw Eddie alive talking to himself"

"So we know that it is Eddie but why would he attack us? We're his friends." Caitlin asked

"What if it's a split personality?" I suggested. We went on talking for a bit until Nora came up with an idea.

"Firestorm" Nora suggested

"What about them?" I asked

"What if this works like Firestorm and not like say, Trajectory."

"Yeah that does make kinda make sense, the talking as if nothing has happened, then turning hostile in an instant"

"So Eddie is still in that, monster?" Caitlin asked

I nodded and replied with "And it's our job to find a way to get Eddie back"

"Well now that I solved your ghost problem. I'm going back to bed" Cisco said as he opened a breach and walked into it.

"Maybe that's not that bad of an idea" I said as I picked up Caitlin and we all ran back home.

* * *

 **The Morning**

I woke up at 10:30, luckily it's the weekend. I roll over to see Caitlin still sleeping.

"You know I can feel you watching me" Caitlin mumbled while rolling over. I smiled and then kissed her. We get out of bed and I go make all of us some breakfast while Caitlin is taking a shower.

"Hey. Thomas. Wake up" I whisper.

He wakes up and says "Five more minutes Dad, please"

"Fine but when you do, go wake up your sister" He falls back asleep and I start to make breakfast. It's been five minutes so I walk over to Thomas again and I throw a pillow at him.

"Fine" He sighed. He got up and walked over to Nora's room and woke her up. I hear her yelling at him to let her sleep since she's tired and came stopping out of her room.

"Dad he's not letting me sleep" Nora yelled

"I know. I told him to wake you" I said starting to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She asked

"You look just like your mother when you're mad" I finish making breakfast around the same time Caitlin finished her shower. We all ate and headed to STAR Labs. We walked into the Cortex and saw Cisco, Harry and another Harrison Wells.

"Wondered when you four would show up" Cisco remarked "Anyways this is HR Wells, from Earth-19" He shook all our hands and greeted us but mentioned that he was single while shaking Nora's hand.

"HR… that's Barry's daughter… from the future" Cisco hesitated to say.

"Cisco have you found anything on Eddie?" I asked

"Wait Eddie? Didn't he die when we got your speed back?" Harry asked

"Yeah but he's not himself"

"We think he's in a state just like Firestorm" Caitlin said

"So how do we save him?"

"We could use the quantum splicer. It worked on Ronnie and Professor Stein"

"He probably won't volunteer to put it on" Harry remarked

"Then we will have to see who's the fastest man alive" I added

 **Cisco's POV**

"So Cisco, anything?" Barry asked

"No, nothing. Not even a trace of an unusual amount of static electricity"

"Okay I'll see if I can later but for now I have some questions for you two" I said pointing at Nora and Thomas

"Okay?" They both said in unison

"H.R. this could be a way for you to learn a bit about us. So how did you two get here?" I asked

"About twenty eight years from now, all of team flash decided to send us back in time to save Dad. You, our aunt, and your son opened a breach through time. You guys had to do it since when Dad created Flashpoint, had affected every speedster in a way that we couldn't travel through time. We can only travel through time if we ran at the speed of light" Thomas informed us

"And you said that you two are nicknamed Tornado Twins, What are you when you aren't together?"

"Well after you were killed Dad, I took on the roll of The Flash" Nora said

"And I took on the mantle of Frostbite. A version of your alias from the future mom" Thomas said.

"What is my alias from the future?"

"Frost"

"Kinda like it. Also there was something that I wanted to ask you two about. When I took blood samples of you two I found that Thomas' blood was fine but Nora, yours had an odd DNA marker on it"

"It was a side effect when we were born" We all looked puzzled "When we were born I had an unusual effect of having Frost and Speed DNA. Because Thomas was technically born before me…" She said before being cut off.

"Technically? I was born a whole ten minutes before you" Thomas remarked

"Anyways, because he was born first he didn't have this problem but because of this problem my cells mutated in a way where I run faster than Tommy but I don't have any powers related to mom"

"How many times do I have to tell you Nora, no one calls me Tommy anymore" I can see she just rolls her eyes to the comment.

"So what's the fastest you've ran?" Barry asked

"It was about Mach 40.6, or about thirty thousand miles per hour while, Tommy, has only ran up two Mach 26.3"

"So maybe if we start to work on a cure now we will be able to fix that mutated gene when you two are born. Speaking of which when were you two born?" Caitlin suggested.

"We were born in 2018. But Mom if you do it you might be hurt. Tommy might be hurt. There is no way to know the consequences" We debated on the subject for a while before the Metahuman alarm activated. I ran over to the computer.

 **Barry's POV**

"I'm detecting a speedster outside STAR Labs. It's most likely Eddie so be prepared this time" I run outside to be greeted by a young woman in what I could tell her twenties.

"What do you want?" I asked. Shortly after Nora and Thomas arrived.

"I made a huge mistake and the only person who can help me is you"

"Why me?" She takes off her mask.

"Because I'm your daughter Nora from the future"

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: From this point on I will be updating this story every week on Wednesday. The new chapters will also be a lot longer than they have been. So expect chapters ranging from 2,500 words to 3,500 words. Also I will be showing sneak peaks for the upcoming chapter and updates that I will be doing on previous chapters on my twitter. And yes I know it's kinda confusing that another future child of Barry's is called Nora but I will be explaining it in the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Twitter: wellsthegrey**


	10. Chapter 10: New Horizons

**Chapter 10: New Horizons**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for not posting this yesterday I had came down with something and completely forgot to post this.**

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

I look at Thomas and Nora for clarifications on if this is true or not but they were as confused as I am.

"We're from the future as well but we haven't seen or heard about you." Thomas informed her.

"That's because I'm from another Timeline"

"Another timeline?" I asked

"I'll explain everything later I just need Cisco's help"

"Why Cisco?" Nora asked

"Because he's the only one who can send me home" We all ran up to the cortex to see Cisco and Caitlin trying to find Eddie.

"Cisco!" I yelled "Someone needs your help"

"Okay, who?" He said turning around "Who is this?"

"This is my daughter, from the future, again"

"Another daughter? How many kids do you two have in the future?"

"I'm not their daughter. I am Barry's daughter but not Caitlin" Nora remarked

"Then who's your mother?" I asked

"Iris" We all we kinda surprised by the fact that Iris was her mother. "But let me clarify I am not from your future. I am from a future of an alternate timeline"

"Alternate timeline?" Caitlin asked

"Yeah. Think of them as a Multiverse for an individual Earth. Infinite timelines who only can be seen if those events accrue, but even if the don't accrue the timeline still exists" We all we kinda confused by the fact that there's infinite timelines.

"I still don't get it" I said

"Okay, remember Flashpoint"

"Yeah"

"When you and Thawne ran back to the night your mother died you thought that timeline was erased but it wasn't. Flashpoint still exists we just aren't living in it"

"Okay I kinda get it but why do you need Cisco's help?"

"Because he can see through those timelines just like he can see through different Earths" We all look at Cisco who is trying to understand this new information.

"But how am I supposed to see your timeline if I've never been there before. The only other time that I did this was when Barry ran back in time but I could still see Reverse-Flash crushing my heart"

"You vibe me. I will get all the information from there. All you would need to do is remember it and open a breach there" Cisco picked up his glasses and proceeds to vibe her.

"You ready to go home?" He asked and she nodded. He opened up a breach which lead to that timeline. Nora walked through and Cisco closed the breach.

"Okay that was definitely weird, I mean alternate timelines, another daughter named Nora that's yours and Iris'"Cisco remarked. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Caitlin.

"Your not mad that in another timeline we aren't together are you?" I asked

"No, I'm not." She put her arms around my neck "I would only be mad if we don't end up in this timeline. I don't care about any other one" She kissed me and of course I kiss back.

"Not. In. The. Cortex." Cisco yelled at us. We both laugh and we look over to see Nora and Thomas standing there awkwardly which only made us laugh harder.

 **Caitlin's POV**

I know I told Barry that I wasn't upset that we didn't end up together in that other timeline but it was tarring me up inside. I know it wasn't him, the same man I love, who I didn't end up with, it was another version of him in another timeline but I don't know. Part of me is really mad at him and I can feel it trying to take over.

 **Cisco's POV**

Why do they always have to kiss here in the cortex. It gets really awkward for me especially if I walk in on them so I just completely banned it in the cortex. I did kinda want to laugh when I saw Nora and Thomas' faces but I felt sympathetic for them.

* * *

 **A week later**

It's been around a week since we learned about alternate timelines that coexist with our own and we have not seen or heard anything about Eddie. The only interesting thing that has happened was that Barry went to go tell Iris about Eddie and she completely did not believe him. I may be still a little upset still with Barry about the whole changing the timeline thing but I at least listened to him, she… straight up ignored him. Joe has been trying to talk with her but she is started to act a bit guarded. I plan on asking Thomas about the future but I don't know if he will tell me anything. I find him in the speed lab.

"Hey Uncle Cisco" He said coming to a stop

"Hey Thomas I was wondering you wanted to come with to a bar, get some drinks and talk"

"Is Mom and Dad coming too? What about Nora?"

"Nah, just the two of us"

"Should we ask them first?"

"You said that I was you godfather in the future, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Godfather privilege, lets go" We left and went to The Press Box, the same bar that Barry and Caitlin went to when they were trying to find Peek-A-Boo.

"Ah, The Press Box, known in the family as the spot where Mom got so drunk she ended up stripping in front of Dad"

"Wait, What?! I don't even want to know" We graves a couple of drinks and sat down.

"So want did you want to talk about Uncle Cisco?"

"The future. I want to know more about it"

"Well both Nora and I were born in late 2018 as Nora Ronald Snow-Allen and Thomas Henry Snow-Allen"

"Wait Ronald Snow-Allen? They named her after Ronnie?"

"Yeah Dad at first objected to it but he ended up agreeing with it. Around fourteen years later Cobalt Blue attacked and killed Dad in front of all of us. You and Mom tried to save him using her power and other ways. But it was this event that Nora and I learned that we have powers"

"It must have been so hard for you to go threw the rest of you life without your Dad"

"It was but it ended up being Mom who was going threw it the worst. She locked everyone out of her life even pushing me and Nora out and completely disappearing. You were the one who took us in after she left"

"How old were you when she left?"

"We were seventeen"

"Did you ever find her?" He shook his head

 **A few hours later…**

We decided to head back to STAR Labs to find Barry and Caitlin kissing.

"Are you for real right now?" I said putting my hands in the air

"Cisco this is what happens when two people love each other" Caitlin remarked

"Speaking of two people who love each other" Barry said looking over my shoulder. We all turn around to see Wally and Jesse walking in. "How's Earth-2?" He asked while giving them a hug.

"It's good but that's not why we came back" We all gave them a weird look. He started to run around the cortex.

"Woah" I said amazed. He came to a stop next to Jesse.

"I guess just like Jesse I got speed from when we tried to get your powers back"

"Also who are these two?" Jesse asked

* * *

 **A/N: After Cisco returned to Earth-1 Wally ended up leaving and going to Earth-2.**

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

"This is Nora and Thomas… our kids from the future" I explained

"Our?" Wally asked

"Me and Barry's"

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Twitter: wellsthegrey**


	11. Chapter 11: Final Decision

**Chapter 11: Final Decision**

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

"Hang on they're your kids from the future?" Jesse asked

"Yeah but that's not the weirdest part" I replied

"Then What is?"

"Eddie, he's alive and we need your help to find and help him"

 **A few hours later…**

"So you want Nora and Thomas to hold his arms back and Jesse and I to grab his legs so he won't be able to run?" Wally asked

"Exactly. Once we have him I'm going to attach the splicer on him to separate whatever is connected to him and rip it out" I explain

"What if it kills him?" Jesse asked

"It won't. We… believe that whenever is going on with Eddie is similar to Professor Stein and Jax" We all notice that Joe walked in with a concerned face.

"Barr, the CCPD… we found something"

"What is it?"

"When we were investigating a scene, we found a clue which lead us to a warehouse. We need you and your skills"

"Why wasn't I told about the crime scene?"

"Because you have been... busy"

 _ **At the Warehouse**_

I started to look around the warehouse trying to find anything suspicious until i found some crates **.** I look through a couple of them to find some parts. I look through another only to find some weapons.

"Allen you find something?" Julian asked

"A couple of crates full of parts and one packed to the top of guns, specifically Mat-49s"

"Mat-49s? But they're outdated"

"I know and they're also rare to come by" I look behind them to find a bigger container "Wait a moment" I walk over to it and open it up.

"Oh my god, are these…"

"Ammunition" We continue to look in and there has to be at least fifty magazines inside.

"Barr, Julian did you find something?" Joe asked while walking towards us.

"Yeah, some parts, guns and whole lot of magazines. The weird thing is the guns were Mat-49s, a submachine gun that was produced by the French army during the fifties and was stopped being produced in the seventies, and the magazines aren't compatible with them" Julian walks away to keep looking around.

"I think you should take a couple of these and give them to Cisco to analyze" I quick grab a magazine and hide it in my jacket. I look around to try and find Julian and saw him going threw another container.

"Joe I'm going to my lab to… do some tests" I said if anyone could hear us talking. I reality I was just going to STAR Labs.

"Oh… yeah of course Barry" I walked out of the warehouse and ran to STAR Labs.

"Hey Cisco. I picked something up at the crime scene and I think you might know a few things about it." I pulled the magazine out and gave it to Cisco.

"What is it?" He said grabbing the magazine out of my hand.

"To be honest, all I know is that it's some type of ammunition."

"I'll go take a look" While he was walking out I saw Wally and Jesse walk in.

"Where Cisco going?" Jesse asked

"He's going to analyze an unknown ammunition. Have you guys found anything yet?"

"No not yet…" Wally started to say before he was cut off by an alarm.

"Barry, he's running around Central City. It doesn't look like he's going anywhere, he's just running" Caitlin informed me. I ran out trying to find him until I saw his blue lightning flying past me. I ran after him. I was running for a good hour before he stopped.

"Guys he stopped"

"On our way" Everyone except Caitlin and Cisco said.

"Barry be careful. Eddie is powerful right now and might kill you" Caitlin worriedly said

"I promise I will be okay" When Jesse, Nora, Thomas and Wally arrived we got into positions and went with the plan. Nora and Thomas grab his arms while Jesse and Wally held onto his legs.

"You won't be able to defeat me this easily Flash" He said while I walked towards him.

"Your right. I won't be able to beat you. You're too fast, faster than I ever will be. But you see this thing..." I put the device into the air "this will" I start to attach it but he started to phase but Nora and Thomas countered it by phasing them selfs. He can't phase out of them so he kicked Wally off of him but Thomas froze his foot to the ground.

"Wait you have cryo powers?" Wally and Jesse asked. I attach the splicer to Eddie and they all let go when they saw it activating. We saw Eddie fall to the ground showing no signs of the speed force. But we also saw someone else, someone we thought we got rid of last year, Zoom.

"Hunter Zolomon?" I started to freak out because one of my worst enemies has been possessing my brother-in-law, technically.

"Flash you didn't think... you could get rid of me, that easily did you" He said with his iconic demonic voice.

"Jesse, Wally, Get Eddie back to STAR Labs. When you get there call Iris. We'll finish this here." They ran off with Eddie "I watched you die. You were taken into the speed force"

"Oh but Barry, I am dead. I'm no longer Hunter Zolomon, Jay Garrick, Zoom… Flash. I am the epiphany of death. I am Black Flash" He ran off which we proceeded to pursue him. Nora was able to catch up to him and threw him against the ground

"We got you and you will never hurt my family again" Nora yelled proceeding to punch him over and over again.

"Nora stop!" I yelled "Killing him won't help anything"

"But Dad in this cause you are wrong. As long as he is still alive he will be able to cause the same problem that caused us from coming here. Your death. I'm sorry Dad, please forgive me" She phases her hand threw his heart and killed him.

"Nora! Why would you do that?!" I yelled at her

"Dad, She right this was the only was" Thomas stood up for his sister.

"We always find another way, we do not kill. Well it's over, but won't that mean you will disappear since I will never die"

"No because remember even though it's a different timeline it still exists and it will always happen but this created a new timeline, one which splinters off from the original and one where your Nora and Thomas will have their father still." Nora explained.

"You might have killed him but I still love you two" We hugged and ran back to STAR Labs. When we arrived we saw Joe, Iris and Caitlin in the Med Bay

"What's going on?" I asked Cisco.

"Eddie, he's awake" I ran in there to see Eddie sitting up on the bed.

"Eddie!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug. "It's good to have you back"

"It's good to be back. Thank you Barry for saving me from whatever that thing was"

"Yeah, Thank you Barry and sorry if I was abit rude, I was just mad" Iris apologized

"It's alright Iris. How is he Cait?"

"His blood pressure is fine, his heart rate is normal it looks like everything is good. He's in perfect health for someone who has been dead for a while"

"So does that mean he can go home?" Iris asked

"I don't see any problem with that, just that I want him to come in for daily check ups just to see if any abnormal readings show up. Just in case you still have the speed force in you"

"I would be fine with that" He exclaimed. Iris got him off the bed and they left STAR Labs. I walked up behind Caitlin while she was cleaning up her lab and hugged her.

"I'm so happy that we don't have to deal with an evil speedster anymore" I said

"Yeah it was getting kinda old. First Reverse-Flash then Zoom now Eddie and Zoom as one entity. It was getting kinda boring"

"Boring? Okay. How about this…" I look over to see Cisco, Nora, Thomas and Joe talking. "we go out to a restaurant and take a walk down the coast"

"What about Nora and Thomas?"

"I think they can manage without us for a couple of hours" I slowly lean in to kiss her and felt contact faster than I expected. We were like that for a couple minutes until Cisco walked in. He cleared his throat and we separated.

"I think that's my cue to leave. I'll see you at home babe" Caitlin said while walking out. Cisco gave me a dirty look and I just rolled my eyes. I walked outside and gathered all their attention.

"What is it Barr?" Joe asked. I take out a box with a ring in it.

"Damn Barry that's a good looking ring. Wait are you going to…"

"Yes, I'm going to propose tonight. I have it all planned out"

 **A few hours later**

 **Caitlin's POV**

It was couple of hours until my date with Barry. I wanted it to go perfectly since we haven't really had the time to go out because of the whole Cobalt Blue situation. We got ready and started to head for the door.

"Where are you guys going?" Thomas asked

"We're going to dinner, just the two of us. Sorry we would bring you guys with us it's just we have been able to go out in a while because of the whole Cobalt Blue situation" I explained

"Nah it's fine have a good night" Nora said. We started to walk towards the door but Barry asked if I could wait in the car, he said he forgot something. We left and had dinner. We drove to the beach and started to walk along the coast.

"You know Cait, this has been a great night"

"Yeah it has. Clear skies. Perfect view of space"

"There was one thing that was missing from today. Something I have wanted to do for along time but couldn't because of our current situation.

"The last time I heard those words it turned out to be a shapeshifter who ended up kissing me, while looking like you" We both laugh remembering Hannibal Bates

"But this time it's coming for Barry, the real Barry" He got down on one knee and opened a box containing a beautiful ring "Caitlin Snow will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

"Yes!" I yelled while proceeding to kiss him. He slid the ring onto my hand.

* * *

 **The next day**

I walk into the cortex with Barry to see everyone except Wally and Jesse standing and waiting. We walk into the middle of the room and got everyone's attention. I put up my hand exposing the ring. Everyone one by one congratulated us. We heard the alarms going off.

"What now?!" I yelled in frustration

"Repeated lightning strikes all around Central City" Cisco informed us. We all ran outside to see multi-colored lightning strikes and a portal.

"What is going on?" Eddie asked

"It's the speed force it needs someone to stabilize it" Nora informed us.

"Caitlin, I'm sorry but I have to go" I started to cry knowing that I couldn't convince Barry to stay and that I would lose another fiancé who is trying to save me and the city.

"Barry no. I lost Ronnie once, I can't lose you to" Stream of tears were falling down my face now.

"Mom that's why you won't" Thomas said. Both Barry and I look over towards him. "Dad I'm sorry but this wasn't your fight or your fault so that's why I struck a deal"

"With who" We both replied

"With the speed force. For the next ten minutes your speed will be gone so you can't stop me, but I am going"

"No Tommy" Nora said

"Nora, take care of Mom and Dad for me. I love all of you" Thomas ran off into the speed force which stopped the lightning strikes.

"No!" Barry yelled

* * *

 **Twitter: wellsthegrey**


	12. Chapter 12: Darkness Rises

**Chapter 12: Darkness Rises**

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

 **Five months later**

"Cisco have you found anything?" I asked

"Yes, she's at Jitters" I rushed over to Jitters and ran everyone out of the building before reentering.

"Flash trying to convince me to return… well it's not happening" A women with white hair and blue lips started.

"Please don't make me do this, Cait"

"Oh but what about all the fun that comes with it" She said then fired a shard of ice at me.

I grabbed it out of the air and proceeded to say "Cait don't do this"

"Oh but I want to" She created a chunk of ice on her hand and ran towards me. She started to throw punches which I dodged.

"I'm not going to fight you" She stopped throwing punches and stabbed me in the leg. I fell to the ground in pain. Still with the icicle in her hand she pressed in on my chest.

"They you will die"

"Do what you want Cait, just remember, I still love you" She hesitated to do it and dropped the icicle and walked out. Cisco breached to me and got me to STAR Labs. I patched myself up and rapped a bandage around the wound on my leg.

"So what happened?" Nora asked

"I couldn't…" I could already feel tears run down my face.

"Couldn't what?" Cisco asked

"I couldn't hurt her. She's still Caitlin, I got through to her for a couple of seconds"

"So does that mean?"

"Yes Cisco, we can save Caitlin we just have to get through to her" We hear footsteps outside of the cortex and turn to see Harry who hasn't been here since HR arrived.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Cisco asked

"Well, when Jesse and Wally returned to my earth they informed me on your predicament with Dr. Snow"

"Look Harry, as much as we appreciate the help, we don't it" I spoke up

"Speaking of help, Where's my doppelgänger?"

"He left to Earth-13 to continue writing his novel on the Multiverse"

"Allen, I'm staying and I'm going to help. Don't you remember what happened last time you weren't think straight?"

"What happened last time?" Nora asked

"I shot your father and threw him in the pipeline" I could see and hear a small quiet laugh come from Nora. I look at her with a 'are you serious' face which only made her laugh harder.

"Nora!" I yelled

"Sorry Dad But it's funny. The 'fastest man alive' got stopped by a dart" She struggled to get out.

"Not the time"

"Sorry"

"Fine Harry you can stay and help us but I'll deal with Caitlin. I don't need your guys help trying to convince my fiancée to come home"

"Fiancée?"

* * *

 **Flashback: Five months ago**

 **Caitlin's POV**

"Caitlin, I'm sorry but I have to go" I started to cry knowing that I couldn't convince Barry to stay and that I would lose another fiancé who is trying to save me and the city.

"Barry no. I lost Ronnie once, I can't lose you to" Stream of tears were falling down my face now.

"Mom that's why you won't" Thomas said. Both Barry and I look over towards him. "Dad I'm sorry but this wasn't your fight or your fault so that's why I struck a deal"

"With who" We both replied

"With the speed force. For the next ten minutes your speed will be gone so you can't stop me, but I am going"

"No Tommy" Nora said

"Nora, take care of Mom and Dad for me. I love all of you" Thomas ran off into the speed force which stopped the lightning strikes.

"No!" Barry yelled. We both start to cry and was shortly joined by Nora. We all went into a hug and shortly they all went into STAR Labs except Barry and I who only sat against the wall of the building.

Slamming his hand against the wall, Barry said, "It should have been me"

"Barry you have to stop putting everything on your shoulders"

"But Caitlin I'm suppose to be able to protect my family and now look where we are. My own son, lost in the speed force with no way of return"

"Barry! Who's supposed to protect you?! You can't always sacrifice yourself every single time! If you did sacrifice yourself it would have broken the team. Cisco would probably leave to Earth-19, Joe and Iris would be devastated and Barry, I couldn't live with the fact that you're stuck somewhere where we can't save you!" I got up and walk to my car and left to go home.

 **Barry's POV**

I decided to sleep at STAR Labs to give Caitlin some space. I really hate it when we fight but I can't just tell her not to worry about me because it's just not possible for her. She has been worrying about me since day one. I could hear footsteps entering the Cortex, hoping it was Caitlin I rushed out only to see Cisco standing there with a coffee.

"Dude. What are you doing here this early?" Cisco asked

At first I did not want to tell Cisco about the fight between Caitlin and I but he's my friend and I really need to get this off my chest. "I've been here all night"

"What happened?"

"Caitlin and I had a fight last night. It was about me always protect her and you guys and being so selfless"

"You can't always protect her Barry. Sometimes you have to let them protect themselves as well or they get mad like this"

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Gypsy said walking in

"Gypsy, hey. I thought you were going back to Earth-19?" When I asked her I could see Cisco was hiding something

"I still am but…"

"I'm going with her" Cisco said

"What your leaving?!" I yelled

"No… yes but not permanently. I'm going to be taking over the Collectors on Earth-19 but I'll be here whenever you need me to be"

"Okay. I can tell I can't convince you to stay so I won't. Good luck Cisco" I said giving him a hug

"Barry remember don't always act selfless. Sometimes other people should be able to protect themselves too" I sped off towards mine and Caitlin's house to see ice covering the door. Not wanting to cause any noise I just phase threw the door to see the whole house covered in ice and Nora frozen to the ground.

"Dad!" She yelled. I ran over to her and broke the ice off her

"Are you alright? Why couldn't you phase yourself out of it?" I asked. She showed me her arm which and a power dampener on it. I remove it and proceeded to look around the house for Caitlin.

"What happened? Where's your mother?" She did not respond you my question, she just looked down. "Nora. Where is she?"

"She's gone okay!" She started to walk off before I stopped her

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"She did this. All of this. This is the beginning. This is where she became Killer Frost"

"Killer Frost? Didn't you say she was just frost in the future?"

"Yes but she started off as Killer Frost but we can't do anything against her. Speed and Ice are opposite and we don't have Tommy to help so…"

"Wait how long were you frozen for?"

"I don't know an hour maybe why?"

"You should be showing signs of Hypothermia but nothing. It's like you were trapped under metal or wood not ice"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you have powers similar to your mother's just not the way Thomas has them. Your not affected by the cold"

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Twitter: Wellsthegrey**


	13. Chapter 13: Darkness Falls (Finale)

**Chapter 13: Darkness Falls**

 **Barry's POV**

"Caitlin I know you're still you, you just need to fight this" I tried to say but could barely.

"No, this is me now. You just don't want me to have powers so you think you can just get me to get rid of them!" Caitlin yelled "But I guess you won't be able to tell me to get rid of them… anymore" She grabbed me and formed an icicle in her hand and was about stab me until Nora showed up.

"Mom! Don't do this!"

 **Four hours ago**

"Cisco anything?" I asked

"No dude I'm sorry. Caitlin must not be using her powers right now so we aren't able to track her"

"Let me know if you find anything. I'm going to do another sweep of the city" I sped out and just kept running searching and hoping to find Caitlin. I was running for a couple hours and felt my legs start to give out from all the running but I cannot stop running until I find her. I see Nora run up beside me and I stop running.

"Nora, What is it?" I asked

"Cisco found something"

"Why didn't he let me know through the comms?

"He was trying but you weren't responding. I guess the comms needs to be fixed" We ran back to STAR Labs to see what Cisco found.

"Barry I found her"

"Where is she?"

"At the old Prescott Mill" I ran as fast as I could towards the Mill and arrived in a couple of minutes. I searched the place until I found her.

"Caitlin?"

"What do you want Barry?"

"I want you to come home. We can help you. I can help you"

"You did this to me!" She screamed. I could see her hair returning to white so I tried to calm her down.

"I know and I'm sorry that I did this to you Caitlin and that's why I'm trying to help you fix this"

"You? What can you help with? The only person who can help me is behind bars and guess who put him there" Her hands were starting to emit frost.

"Julian? You think Dr Alchemy can help you Cait? No… Cait he can't but we can your family. We love you, I love you"

"You're not my family and I never loved you" This hurt a lot. How would you feel if your fiancée said that they didn't love you. She started to walk away so a ran up to her and grabbed her wrist. She shot me back into the ground and started to walk towards me.

"If you won't leave me alone I guess I have to teach you a lesson"

"Caitlin I know you're still you, you just need to fight this" I tried to say but could barely.

"No, this is me now. You just don't want me to have powers so you think you can just get me to get rid of them!" Caitlin yelled "But I guess you won't be able to tell me to get rid of them… anymore" She grabbed me and formed an icicle in her hand and was about stab me until Nora showed up.

"Mom! Don't do this!" Nora shouted. She looked up from me and looked at Nora. "Please Mom don't do this"

I could see her eyes return to their natural colours and the same with her hair. She dropped the icicle and it shattered on impact with the ground. She kneeled on the ground crying from what she was about to do. I signal Nora that she's alright and she came running towards us. Before she could get here I sat back up and hugged Caitlin.

"I'm glad to have you back" I whispered. Nora arrived and she joined the hug.

"I'm so sorry for all I've done"

"None of it was your fault Caitlin. It was the powers. They must have clouded your better judgement"

"I guess I was also a bit… emotional"

"Why emotional?" She gave me a look and removed her jacket exposing a baby bump.

"Your pregnant?! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I couldn't, I don't know. I wasn't thinking straight"

"How long?"

"Three months"

 **Six months later**

"Barry it's time" Caitlin yelled which woke me up.

"It's six Cait. We don't have to be to work till ten"

"No Barry I mean it's time" This time I jumped out of bed.

"Now… like right now. You weren't due for another three weeks"

"Now!" We rush out to the car grabbing Nora on the way and drove to the hospital. I did not want to run her there because it might have an unknown effect on the twins.

 **Twenty minutes later**

In what seemed to be days, our daughter and son were born.

"What will their names be?" The doctor asked

"Nora and Thomas Snow-Allen"

* * *

"So what did you think of the story?" Cisco asks

"Uncle Cisco, read it again" A seven year old Nora asks

"Yeah it was cool" Cisco's son Dante remarks. The Nora from the future walked up behind me and scared me.

"Don't do that"

"Wow I don't not expect my dad to be so jumpy. When should we tell her, me, you know what I mean"

"I don't know when she's older I guess, that's if you want to stick around"

"I have no place in the future any more. I don't want to return to my future and the current future I would know nothing about."

"Well I guess your sticking around then, Flash"

"We'll see, Flash" We both start laughing watching Cisco and Caitlin tell the story of an interesting city, all of which is true but to our kids… it's fantasy.

 **The end… or is it?**

 **Sadly this is the end of A New Perspective but I do have a plan to write a sequel called A New Dawn early next month. It's set eight years after the events of the finale of A New Perspective. Let me know if you want to see another sequel set in between the birth of Nora and Thomas and the finale. You can see previews of the sequel on my Twitter which I will be releasing synopsis of the chapters on every week. Until next time.**

 **Twitter: Wellsthegrey**


	14. Preview - A New Dawn

**_Preview - A New Dawn_**

 _My Name is Nora Snow-Allen. I am the fastest woman alive. When I was fifteen I discovered my powers and the biggest secret, my father is the Flash. To the outside world I am an ordinary student but during the rest of my time, I help my father and the rest of Team Flash fight the Meta-Humans and their descendants who threaten our City. I am, Impulse._

 _Let's start from the beginning. Where my story starts. They day I first developed my powers._

 _March 17, 2033_


	15. 10k!

Hitting 1k views in only a week was insane to me and now we've hit 10k views in five months. When I started to write this story I had no idea that the story would ever hit 1k, let alone 10k. I just wanted to say thank you for the support.


End file.
